


the first five times - the first four times quark and odo made out, and the fifth time when they actually got all the way

by phinnia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Initial title (and situations within) shamelessly stolen from a song by Stars.   https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iG6cFva0uAw





	1. Chapter 1

_The first time in your backyard underneath the plastic sheeting/outside it was pouring and we were drunk as shit_    
  
Quark had to go back to Ferenginar for some long and complicated financial trial that his third cousin Yelt was involved in, and Odo went with him because leaving Quark unsupervised (or worse, only supervised by _Rom_ ) for an entire month was _ridiculous_.     
  
Quark had just finished arguing with his mother about some finer point of politics and stormed outside.    Odo was already outside in the covered garden, looking out at the rain and wishing he could shift into some of the plants out there.  Ridiculous solid bodies.  
  
“Does it actually ever stop raining here?”   Odo said, just for something to say.   Quark was grumbling things he couldn’t make out in Ferengi - things he was fairly certain were rude.  
  
“Rarely.”   Quark grumbled, mostly to himself, and went over to a large potted plant.     
  
He sat down on the tiled floor and pulled out a bottle from behind the plant, then took a very long swig from the bottle.  It had a medium-blue liquid in it, kind of like the oceans on Bajor, Odo thinks.  
  
Odo sits down on the tiles behind him.   “What’s that you’re drinking?”     
  
“Tulaberry ice wine.  Terrible, actually, I _hate_ tulaberry ice wine, but it’s either that or continue to be sober and go back inside and deal with Ishka’s _shrieking_.”    He holds the bottle out.   “Don’t suppose you want any?”  
  
“Sure, why not.”   Odo takes the bottle and has a drink from it.   It’s strong, and fairly sweet, actually.  “Ugh.”  Odo makes a face.   “It _is_ terrible.”  
  
“I know.  Sickly and awful and sweet.”   Quark takes another swig.   “And I have three bottles of it back here.”  
  
“Why are there three bottles of tulaberry ice wine in the garden behind the potted plants?”  
  
“Because Ishka doesn’t _look_ there, Odo.”  Quark says patiently.   “So this is where I hide it.”  
  
“And you hide it there for …”     
  
“Oh, nights like this one.”   Quark says with a sigh.   “Where she’s just gotten too forthright and _uppity_ with her equal rights nonsense.   I buy my least favorite kind of alcohol so I’ll only drink it on completely desperate occasions.”     
  
“Nights like this one.”   Odo didn’t really see the problem with equal rights for females, but he wasn’t Quark, he supposed, and he had no real clue about Ferenginar’s politics.     
  
“Right.”   Quark has another drink, and passes the bottle to Odo.     
  
Odo has another drink, too.   The second drink isn’t so bad.    
  
  
“This gets less awful the more of it you drink.”  Odo says blearily.   “The more you drink … of it.”  
  
“I know.”  Quark says with a laugh.   “It’s really the only good quality it has.”   He drains the last of the third bottle.   “There.  Completely gone.   We are both utterly plastered on tulaberry ice wine.   You ever been utterly plastered before?”  
  
“No.”  Odo snickers.   For some reason, everything is very, very funny now.   He’s sitting on the tiles beside Quark now, because sometime around the middle of the second bottle that got easier.  
  
“Welcome to it.   The last time I was plastered on tulaberry ice wine, which is when I discovered I hated it, I was drinking it with Hanok, and we got very, very drunk and we made out like Orion pirates on shore leave and it was fantastic.”  
  
Odo stares out the window himself.   “The Karemma trade minister?”  
  
“Yup, that’s him.”   Quark grins.    “Ever made out with anybody?”  
  
“No.”  He keeps staring out at the rain.  
  
Then Quark knocks Odo backwards against the tiles and climbs on him, knocking the breath out of him, and kisses him soundly, fiercely.  Odo grunts in surprise, but … it’s not bad.     
  
It’s interesting.  
  
It’s _good_.   Quark keeps moving against him, and making these moaning noises in his mouth, and some strange emotion wells up inside Odo and he wants to make Quark make more of those little moaning noises and the way he’s moving is indecent, but there’s a strange instinct in the back of his mind that makes him move that same way against Quark.  He doesn’t know what this instinct is - it’s kind of like a yearning, hungry animal that grabs hold of him and can’t get enough.   Quark tastes like tulaberry ice wine and alcohol and a mystery emotion of his own that Odo can’t quite make out.     
  
“What are you doing, brother?    Oh!   Sor-ry.”     
  
Quark sits up and rubs his eyes.   “ _Rom_.   I’m going to _kill_ you.”  
  
Odo, his face hot with shame, slips out into the rain and takes a long, long walk.


	2. Chapter 2

_next time at a party when all our friends were there/ there’s nothing like their mattresses underneath the stair_

 

They avoid talking about this for the rest of the month on Ferenginar, and that’s fine with Odo.   He thinks it’s fine with Quark, but he can’t be sure.   His disobedient solid body can’t stop thinking about it late at night, though.   Instead of sleeping, he thinks of Quark’s body moving on top of him and those _noises_ and he may never be able to drink tulaberry ice wine again, ever.    
  
Then they get back to the station.   It’s Jadzia’s birthday and Quark throws her a huge party in the bar.   There is dancing and a _lot_ of drinking and it goes on for a while.  
  
Thankfully, there is no tulaberry ice wine.    
  
Odo stands underneath the curved staircase that goes upstairs, mostly to keep out of the way.  
  
One of the newer waiters is bartending and he hasn’t seen Quark for a while.  He’s about to leave because parties get boring when Quark bumps into him.  
  
“Fancy seeing you here.”  Quark grins.   “I thought you hated parties.”  
  
“It’s Jadzia’s birthday, I thought I’d make an appearance.”   Odo shrugs.  
  
They are close, too close.   The party is crowded.  Jadzia has a lot of friends.  
  
Quark looks up at Odo.  
  
Odo gazes down at Quark.  
  
Odo remembers that night on Ferenginar, the tulaberry ice wine, and he puts an arm around Quark’s neck and Quark stands up on his toes and they kiss again.  This time tongues are definitely involved and Quark thinks Odo tastes like that synthehol he was nursing and yearning and Jadzia’s favorite canapes, and Odo thinks Quark tastes like the Rigellian bloody mary he just finished drinking and that emotion again, which he has now been able to identify as lust.  Odo mashes Quark against the uneven staircase but Quark has been mashed against uneven things before and doesn’t care - he climbs the wrong side of the stairs to get a better angle, actually, and their kiss deepens.   Quark puts his hands up under Odo's security uniform.   Odo slides one hand under the back of Quark's jacket.  
  
Then O’Brien, half-drunk on Scotch, runs into them.   “Whoops!   Sorry guys.”   Then he does a double-take as he realizes who the two ‘guys’ were.  
  
Quark blushes.  “I should get back to serving.”  
  
“I should probably go.”   Odo wished he could shift into the form of a Rigellian mouse and creep out of here, but he can’t, so he just … walks out of the room and hopes nobody else noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

_the third time in the doorway lights on all around us and the audience beside us and the old man watching from a tree_  
  
After that fiasco Odo tried to avoid social events at the bar.  But Jake and Commander Sisko were going to put up decorations in their apartment for ‘Christmas’ and ‘Kwanzaa’, whatever those were, and he liked decorations and festivals and so he decided to show up there.     
  
Quark was there, of course.    He was helping his brother.   Rom was in his engineering element, wiring up twinkle lights around every doorway.  
  
There was also a large tree Commander Sisko was putting decorations on, and there was … a mysterious small plant hanging from the doorframe.  
  
“What’s that?”  he asked Jake.  
  
“Mistletoe.”   Jake grins.   “Dad keeps it there to trap Kassidy, I think.”  
  
“What’s it for, though?”  
  
“Oh, it’s actually a parasite.”  Commander Sisko says.   “I don’t know where the legend came from, but you’re supposed to kiss underneath it.”  
  
Strange human custom.  
  
Odo stared at the mistletoe thoughtfully.     
  
“Quark?”   Jadzia said from where she was handing the Commander decorations.   “Can you get me a synthale from the replicator?”  
  
“Sure thing!”   Quark, eager to get away from Rom’s constant engineering babble, goes across the room and gets Jadzia’s synthale from the replicator.   He passes under the mistletoe on the way back, and if he meets Odo’s eyes for a half-second longer than he probably should have, well, he’d had a few drinks himself.     
  
Odo walks across the room - strides across the room, actually - and kisses him on the lips.   Fervently.  Hard.   He wraps both arms around Quark to hold him still, and slid his hands underneath that lovely coat he had on.   Ferengi wore loud patterns but they had excellent taste in fabric.   He felt this strange compulsion to grab Quark’s ass, so he does, and there’s a keen in the back of Quark’s throat.    
  
On the one hand Quark is loving these strange impromptu makeouts, but on the other hand they are frustrating and he’d like to actually get some before the year is over, thank you ever so much.  
  
There is a very amused cough from behind them.  
  
They look.    
  
Jadzia, both Siskos and Rom are all staring at them, with amused smiles.  
  
They look at them, and then at each other, and they leave, going opposite directions.


	4. Chapter 4

_fourth time I said that’s it you’ve agreed to give me everything now i’ve got to ask you one more thing keep doing that forever_  
  
Odo avoided the bar except for basic surveillence for the next four days.   He shut himself in his office, was grouchy and even more short-tempered with just about everyone, and did _not_ want to talk about it to anyone who as much as brought it up.  
  
On the afternoon of the fifth day, Quark downs a large glass of kanar (he hated kanar, but not as much as tulaberry ice wine - one glass did have the side effect of steadying his nerves, though) and strides across the Promenade to Odo’s office.     
  
A lot of curious people watched.   Word had gotten around the station about these two and their strange relationship, and it definitely looks like something is about to happen now.  
  
  
Quark stormed into the room, the door and his elaborate coat swishing behind him.   “I keep throwing myself at you, and you keep throwing yourself at me, but it doesn’t go anywhere.     And I don’t know about you but I’d like it to go somewhere.”   He squirms behind the desk and onto Odo’s lap before Odo can stop him.    “The places I have _dreamed_ of makng out with you.   My stockroom, cargo bays, my bed, your office … oh, _everywhere_.  Anywhere I can be even slightly confident I’d get away with it.”  
  
Odo looked down at him.  
  
“If you can look me straight in the eyes and tell me you’re not thinking about this when you want to be asleep, I’ll drop it and never bring it up again.”   Quark said brashly.  
  
“I’m -“   Odo looked down at Quark.    
  
Quark looked up at Odo.  
  
Quark raised himself up on his knees and Odo put his arms around Quark’s neck and they leaned back in the embrace of the chair.   Quark rutted against Odo’s thigh, moaning into the back of his mouth, and Odo felt that yearning, hungry animal take over again, like it had that first night on Ferenginar.   Everything became a hot, heavy jumble of the three other times and this time those same feelings and urges threatened to break free from their cage and run wild.    Quark stripped his jacket off, revealing his shirt and vest, and Odo licked Quark’s neck and the edge of an ear.   Quark moaned and climbed further onto Odo’s lap, tipping the chair backwards -  
  
And suddenly there was a crash and they were upside down.  
  
“Ow!”   Odo rubbed the back of his head.    “Congratulations, you just tried to _kill_ me.”  
  
Quark got up.   “Well, if you hadn’t been using the same chair since the _occupation of Bajor_ , we’d still be making out right now.”  
  
“I’m bleeding.”  
  
“Stop it, you’re making me hot.”   Quark put his coat back on and dragged Odo to his feet.   He was surprisingly strong, Odo reflected.   He remembered that from the mountain. “We are going to finish this _later_.”  
  
“Yeah.”   Odo nodded, licking his lips.     
  
They walked out of Odo’s office and down the Promenade towards the infirmary, side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

_fifth time in your bedroom and finally we rested and you leaned up on your elbow and began to speak to me_  
  
“It’s just superficial.”   Doctor Bashir said.   “A lot of blood, because head wounds bleed a lot like that.   What were you _doing?”_  
  
“We were making out in his office and because he’s had the same chair since the birth of the universe, it broke -“  
  
“ _He_ broke it, actually -“    Odo tried to deflect suspicion away from himself.  
  
“The chair broke, that’s the point, and we fell backwards and he hit his head on a panel.”   Quark continued.   “The panel’s fine.   The chair is probably dead for good, though.”  
  
“I … see.”   Bashir was trying not to laugh.   “Are you all right, Quark?”  
  
“I feel like I’ve been dumped out of a chair backwards in the middle of a makeout session when it was just starting to get to the good part, but other than that, sure, I’m fine.”  
  
“Well … carry on, then.”   Bashir waved them off.     
  
“Come on.”   Quark dragged Odo towards the turbolift.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“We’re going to my place.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Quark turned around with a swish of clothing.   “Look.  I’m frustrated and I’d lay even odds you are too even though you’ll never admit it.  So let’s go back to my place.”  
  
Odo silently followed him into the turbolift.  
  
He tried to touch Quark on the shoulder as the turbolift was moving, but Quark stepped away.   “Nuh-uh.  You’ll probably break the turbolift and we’ll fall into space and get sucked into the wormhole.   Better wait until we get where we’re going.”  
  
“I will not _break the turbolift -“_  
  
“You broke your chair, didn’t you?”  
  
“ _You_ broke the chair!   And what does a _broken turbolift_ have to do with falling into space and getting _sucked into the wormhole_?”  
  
“Absolutely nothing.”   Quark grinned up at him.  “But we’re on the right floor now.  Let’s go.”  
  
Quark’s quarters were neater than he expected.   A lot of little shelves, many of them empty.   Chairs.   A comm terminal.   A bed.   A closet.  Not much else.    
  
Now that they were here, Odo had absolutely no idea what to do.  
  
“You want anything?”   Quark asks.     
  
“I’m okay.”  
  
Quark has the replicator make him a Warp Core Breach, and he drinks half of it.   Odo sits down in one of the chairs.   Quark downs the other half of the drink, puts the glass back in the replicator, and climbs onto the chair with Odo.  
  
“Don’t break this one.”  he says, and seals his lips over Odo’s lips.  
  
His kisses were frantic and Odo thought - as clearly as he could think anything, because all of the blood was rushing away from his head at a very alarming rate - that he was _not_ going to break this chair, and that Quark tasted like lust, definitely this time, and whatever kind of alcohol was in a Warp Core Breach.     
  
He was making more of those appealing little noises again, and flexing his hips against Odo’s hips, and Odo pulled him closer and grazed Quark’s bottom lip with a stray tooth.  Quark moaned, high and loud, into his mouth, and slid his hands up under Odo’s uniform shirt, stripping it off.    
  
“Oh, thank the Blessed Exchequer.”  Quark mumbled between kisses.   “ _Finally_ we're getting somewhere.”  
  
“How do you undo this thing?”   Odo had managed to get Quark’s coat and vest off, but the shirt had some kind of strange cloth closure that was giving him fits.  
  
Quark laughed.   “Frog knots.   Let me.”   And he undoes the closures - oh, they worked like that, they were just a loop of cloth around a stationary knot, simpler than they looked - and Odo was confronted with … yet another shirt.  
  
“How many layers do you _wear_?”    
  
“It’s a Ferengi thing.”    Quark was worrying at Odo’s neck, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus.   “You don’t have to take them all off.”  
  
“What if I want to take them all off?”  
  
“Then we’d better make sure you don’t break my bed.”     
  
“I’m not going to -“  Odo realized Quark was grinning at him fondly, and swallowed the rest of his protests.   “Okay, then.”  
  
  
“You make your females go around naked, and I can understand _why_ now.”  Odo grumbles, really just to make a show of grumbling, as he _finally_ got Quark’s last layer off.   “Because your males wear _everything_.”  
  
“Now you know why I don’t go back to Ferenginar much.”   Quark moans, licking a wet stripe down Odo’s chest.  “Besides it being expensive and having an argumentative mother.”  
  
“And it rains all the time.”  Odo murmurs into Quark’s neck.  
  
“I like the rain.   Good for your -“  That last word turned into a moan as Odo thrust himself inside of Quark’s wet genital folds that were partly open with arousal already.    That animal instinct had broken free of whatever was restraining it and was running wild and loose across open fields, howling.   Quark was making more of those noises, louder now, more desperate-sounding ones, and rocking his hips up and down against Odo’s rhythmically like he couldn’t get enough.     
  
Odo’s head was swimming and, not knowing what else to do, he let the animal instict take over, slamming his hips into Quark’s again and again, capturing his lips in kisses, caressing his ears and nibbling his neck until he finally climaxed and collapsed on top of Quark.  Quark moaned his name as Odo nipped his neck sharply.     
  
Quark lay there for a second, breathing heavily.    “Remember when I said I hated you?   On the mountain?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Lied.   Don’t hate you.”  
  
Odo kissed him again.   “I don’t hate you, either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but you stopped yourself and kissed me  
> and I grabbed your lips and told you  
> I know, I know, I know  
> I feel the same as you
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
